


Quince de septiembre

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: #EstímulOS, Agoney - Freeform, Homoerotica, M/M, OT - Freeform, One-Shot, alternative universe, ragoney - Freeform, raoul - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: | One-Shot perteneciente a la tanda de one-shot #EstímulOS |Dos jóvenes. Un lago. Una jaula sin verjas y un verano.





	Quince de septiembre

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> ¡Hola! Bienvenidxs a Quince de septiembre y bienvenidxs a la nota de la autora. Primero voy a explicar que este one-shot pertenece a la tanda de #EstímulOS, lo que nos lleva al segundo aviso: contiene escenas sexuales. A mí me fue asignado el grupo con la imagen que tenéis ahí arriba, que debía inspirarme de alguna manera a eleborar la historia.
> 
> Con este one-shot he tenido muchas dudas, porque he escrito muchas veces este tipo de literatura, pero no utilizando nombres de personas reales, sino ficticios, y con los de los pencos no me sentía tan cómoda como yo pensaba siendo muy explícita. Así que ha sido un reto y aquí lo tenéis. Estoy conforme, con el resultado, pese a lo que me comido la cabeza. Ojalá os guste.
> 
> Muy relacionado con esto, va mi dedicatoria. Le dedico Quince de septiembre a , no sólo no sólo por lo mucho que le gustó la idea, sino por lo que me ha ayudado, por sus ánimos y su cariño. Eres un cielo, jo. Gracias.
> 
> A modo de aclaración, explicar el contexto en el que sucede la historia: no está basado en hecho reales como tal (afortunadamente), pero debéis situarlo en el siglo pasado. Por eso, que no os extrañe que en ningún momento se haga alusión a profilácticos, no tan afortunadamente, apenas se utilizaban, más aún entre hombres.
> 
> Dentro Quince de septiembre. Os leo en Twitter (@LorenaCiudad18) y por aquí
> 
> ***

****Agoney dejó una notita sobre su mesa a la hora de comer. Y la acompañó con una mirada tan intensa que le puso el vello de punta. Todos los poros de su piel rogaron por ser devorados por esos labios gruesos. Devorados de la misma forma pasional que habían compartido caricias durante las calurosas semanas de verano, muchos meses atrás. No fue, hasta ese momento, plenamente consciente de lo que había echado de menos su cuerpo.

Su pecado personal abandonó el salón de la cafetería seguido por sus ojos, pero con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Sin que nadie pudiese sospechar que con tan sólo un papel hubiese conseguido endurecerle. Porque no era su caligrafía oscura lo que lo había producido, sino el recordatorio que estas habían hecho de la piel morena bañando de humedad la suya, de porcelana.

Nunca reparó en él los meses anteriores a su primer encuentro. Tampoco en ningún otro joven. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Cualquier atención demasiado larga se llevaría un reproche de los de arriba, en su mejor caso. En el peor, un castigo. Así, sus ojos no salían de los libros y sus pies bailaban las líneas marcadas entre su habitación, las aulas y aquellas salas comunes de necesidad y gran vigilancia, como la propia cafetería o la biblioteca. Los precios a pagar del no pagar.

La Universidad-internado, una cárcel para los estudiantes, que se sentían más reos que en cualquier otro eslabón de la sociedad, era reconocida por su gran eficiencia académica (lógico, teniendo en cuenta lo obligados que se sentían a no hacer más que estudiar), pero también por sus costes íntegramente gratuitos para cualquier interesado por considerar hacer un importante bien social: alejar a muchachos del camino equivocado en el viaje. Borrar sus deseos oscuros. Eliminar la homosexualidad.

Él, por lo menos, aunque pasase por las mismas condiciones de mierda que los demás, asistía a ese centro porque su familia no podía pagar otro, pero esto no era una carta que Raoul pudiese guardar bajo su manga. No, simplemente hacía que no estuviese ahí por haber renegado de él (aunque los suyos no sabían que sí que era gay y se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción). Otros no corrían esa suerte.

Le sorprendió que se acercase a darle un mensaje tanto como darse cuenta de que partía desde la misma mesa en la que estaba Ricky, uno de los pocos alumnos de los que sabía el nombre y con el que era mejor no tener relación: todos le conocían por haber sido pillado pecando en más de una ocasión. Si alguien sabía allí de las consecuencias de sucumbir a sus deseos, ese era él.

Casi temblando de la emoción que le provocaba recibir aquello en ese sitio que tanto renegaba de precisamente aquel regalo, sujetó el papel entre sus dedos, entre el vaso de agua y el puré de patata, como el pequeño secreto bien escondido que era y debía seguir siendo.

_Espérame en el lago hoy por la tarde, en la zona más alejada. Quiero hablar contigo._

Arrugó el mensaje con prisa, como si le quemase en la piel tanto como el deseo en el pecho. Sus piernas dieron un brinco en cuanto terminó de dejar su plato reluciente, sin rastro del tubérculo, haciéndole levantarse de su asiento. Vació su bandeja de comida en el contenedor pequeño pegado al lateral de su mesa, de la misma forma que lo hizo Agoney cuando lo utilizó como excusa para acercarse a él y hablarle tras su pluma de tinta oscura.

Pasó por su habitación lo justo como para colocar su bañador bajo los pantalones, pero sobre la ropa interior. La estrategia era muy buena: los jardines apenas eran vigilados en esa época del año, cuanto menos el lago. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría contacto con el agua a mediados de febrero?

Se encaminó hacia allí intentado alejar todos los recuerdos que se acoplaban en su mente, buscando no llamar la atención, que nadie pudiese identificar qué tramaba por su rubor en las mejillas o la velocidad a la que su nuez subía y bajaba por tragar saliva. Sus manos apretando sus hombros mientras sentía sus movimientos contra su cadera. Su voz rasgada en su oído cuando le tironeaba del lóbulo con los dientes, deshecho de placer cuando era él quien se hundía entre sus nalgas. El aire frío de la calle le sentó bien en la cara al pisar las piedras redondas de la orilla del lago.

No le dijeron nada por salir, igual que apenas un par de chicos más se encontraban por los alrededores del gran edificio de todas sus vivencias. Gimió cuando el agua tocó sus pies, siendo un fuerte contraste con la temperatura de todo el territorio de su piel. Contempló el lago desde esa posición, arrugando el borde de su camiseta con las manos, nervioso. De la misma manera que en ocasiones se delimitaba el mar para proteger a los bañistas, diferentes calles conformaban el lago, con una finalidad obvia, asegurar que los jóvenes no se encontrasen demasiado cerca cuando decidiesen tomar una sesión de aquel deporte refrescante. Echando una última mirada al lugar tras él, se despojó de sus pantalones y de su camiseta y se las apañó para dejar un poco de tierra sobre ambas prendas, intentando no dejarlas demasiado a la vista. Se zambulló en el agua, con la intención de dar brazadas hasta el pequeño remanso de arena y rocas, donde llegaba la última división del lago.

La sensación era tan intensa que no pudo no relacionarla con Agoney. Esa mezcla de prohibido a algo que disfrutaba (que le hacía patalear más fuerte) y de temor a represalias (el frío que le entumecía). A menudo, las limitaciones le rozaban la espalda por nadar bajo ellas... como otras veces lo habían hecho sus uñas. Distinguió el cuerpo del chico agarrado a la última separación, de espaldas a él. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no verle en la orilla. Nadó con más ganas y más emoción.

Por pura enseñanza interiorizada, se quedó en la calle anterior a la suya, recobrando el aliento y chapoteando para mantenerse. Agoney le notó, se giró hacia él, chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

-Pasa hasta el final -dijo indicándole el agua vacía de dueños que continuaba al material al que él estaba agarrado-. Es mejor que me vean a mí.

No le dijo nada, sólo asintió y obedeció, sumergiéndose otra vez, esta vez más, más azul, más silencioso. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos y vio sus piernas y sus pies danzando con suavidad, la suficiente como para permanecer en movimiento, pero sin hacer el agua moverse en la superficie. Su piel continuaba tan morena, de un tono canela tostado que le animó a avanzar a pesar de su ya agotamiento.

Raoul salió del agua con exageración, boqueando y parpadeando una vez pasó la barrera. El agua era la misma, el lago también, pero sí lo sintió diferente. A su espalda no había ninguna delimitación más del territorio.

Hizo esfuerzos por mantenerse a flote.

-Ven aquí y agárrate a esto, anda -le animó Agoney, dando en la barrera una palmada que trajo consigo el chapoteo del agua-. Nos quedamos aquí y no en la orilla -señaló la arena tan cercana del remanso- porque pasaremos más frío que aquí estando mojados.

Asintió y notó por primera vez su cabello rubio apelmazado y pegado a la frente. De un par de patadas, Raoul ya tenía sus manos donde estaban también las contrarias. Eso les dejaba bastante cerca y rompió aún más la distancia para plantar un beso rápido en sus labios, dejando para otro lado el aprender a respirar.

Pero tras el pequeño choque, no evitó regresar y apresar su labio inferior e invadir su boca con la lengua. Agoney le correspondió enseguida y sus pies rozaron las piernas del rubio bajo el agua. Se sintieron igual de necesitados y ansiosos de aquel compartir de alientos acelerados.

Fue el moreno el que rompió el contacto, cuando las manos ya le dolían de la fuerza con la que se agarraban y los dedos ajenos habían rodeado sus rizos.

-Espera -se soltó, dejándose caer hasta que el agua llegó a sus hombros (cuando volvió a sujetarse)-. Yo quería hablar contigo.

Raoul se estiró hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. El agua enfrió la piel de su espalda, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para enfriarle a él. Asintió y regresó a su posición cercana al moreno.

-Dispara -masculló, pensando en aprovechar la conversación que el otro quería darle para respirar (por fin).

Agoney se lamió los labios y Raoul siguió atento su movimiento. Agoney se puso nervioso y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que pequeñas gotas saliesen disparadas hasta estrellarse contra el agua a su alrededor, para ordenador todo lo que quería decirle. Pero se le hacía muy complicado explicarse cuando le tenía delante, con el cabello dorado completamente despeinado, como a él le gustaba dejarlo, con los hombros blancos al descubierto y la boca sin cerrar. Además, los ojos color miel no le miraban en conjunto, sino a ese mismo último punto de su rostro.

Se sentía como una presa, como si en cualquier momento el rubio fuese a lanzarse de nuevo. Y no sería él quien se lo evitase. Estaba deseando hacerlo también.

Estaba concentrado en las grietas de sus labios mordidos cuando, producto de no estar pensando con el aparato de arriba, lo soltó sin contexto alguno.

-Me voy –los labios, que componían una _o_ , pasaron a ser una línea. Subió a sus ojos donde, entre ellos, el ceño se había fruncido. ¿Agoney se iba? ¿De dónde?- Me voy de acá, es mi último curso, me lo dijeron mis padres. Aceptaron lo que soy y me matricularán en otra Universidad, me lo dijeron en el día de descanso que nos concedieron por Navidad. Estuvieron pensándolo en verano, por eso no quisieron que volviera a casa, por eso me dejaron quedarme en la península a pasar las vacaciones a mis anchas. Para probarme, ver si regresaba siendo su hijo el de siempre o no. Terminaron de decidirse antes de verme en diciembre.

Raoul se quedó callado un momento, hasta que logró asimilar todas las palabras. Sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Ago -dijo sinceramente. Acogió su rostro entre sus manos y dios varios besos en sus labios, probablemente los más tiernos que habían compartido. Aunque no se mantuvieron así cuando se miraron al dejar varios centímetros entre ellos: querían más-. Qué suerte, que puedas irte -escuchó cómo se lo agradecía-. Es genial que hayan cambiado de opinión y si se lo pueden permitir... perfecto. Yo no podría ir a otro lado -rio.

-Bueno... al menos no te mandaron a kilómetros de casa por avergonzarse de ti.

Chasqueó la lengua, con ironía.

-Porque tampoco saben que no soy tan raro aquí -bajó la cabeza y, a pesar de buscar sus dedos jugando con el agua, sus ojos se prendaron del cuerpo que se encontraba bajo ella, no muy trabajado, pero atrayente-. Una vez mi madre se disculpó conmigo porque estar aquí haría que se pensasen cosas sobre mí.

Agoney entrelazó sus dedos y apretó su mano y Raoul pudo ver esa misma fuerza empleada en el asidero de su maleta aquella primera vez que se fijó en él, cuando coincidieron juntos al bajar del tren que les dejó en la ciudad y ambos llevaban la chaqueta del centro, cuando intercambiaron unas palabras, se animaron a tomar un café y acabaron follando en la habitación de hotel del isleño, en la habitación de hotel que les vería desnudarse más horas, días y tardes.

La mirada que le dedicó, cuando la unión de sus manos creó su característico juego de contrastes de color, provocó un desbarajuste en su organismo, alterando el funcionamiento de todas sus partes.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras -confesó, con la voz seria y los pupilas negras. El rubio tiró de su labio inferior sin ningún cuidado, sacándole incluso un quejido de molestia- y despedirnos -susurró, haciendo que sus palabras vibrasen sobre el otro.

Raoul le besó de forma hambrienta y Agoney se lo devolvió tan voraz, impulsándose hacia él con tal anhelo, que cayó, por encima de la limitación de la última calle, sobre él, haciendo que ambos se hundiesen bajo el agua libre del lago. Que se hundiesen sus dedos en la carne de sus costados, que se hundiesen sus lenguas en las bocas contrarias y saliese todo el aire de sus pulmones en forma de burbujas.

Fue el rubio quien le pegó a su cuerpo, pero el moreno quien comenzó a restregarse contra él. Era mejor aquella textura que la de la almohada que, blanda y sin vida, no había conseguido parecerse a él ni una pizca. Sus músculos se contrarían cuando le tocaba la espalda y su miembro se endurecía más bajo el bañador cuando el propio le rozaba. Raoul tiró de su cabello y enredó dos de sus piernas. Se le aceleró el pulso. Aprovecharon al máximo cada segundo submarino.

Salieron al exterior jadeando y formando un nudo completo, sin dejar de besarse y toquetearse. Sin dejar capa de piel sin palpar y sin dar tregua.

Era su última vez.

En otras circunstancias, Agoney podría ser mejor nadador, pero Raoul fue quien arrastró a ambos hacia la orilla del remanso, donde el agua mojada acogió el cuerpo del moreno, que miró a su alrededor sin dejar de besarle (tirando de él para colocarlo encima) para vigilar estar cubiertos de cualquier mirada. La vegetación estaba de su parte.

Raoul pasó a lamer su cuello, mientras uno de sus dedos se enganchó del borde inferior de la pernera de su bañador. Sus dientes se clavaron en su clavícula, sacándole un gemido seco, que rápidamente calló con su lengua. Su beso no fue nada bonito, ni estético, sólo un nudo entre ambas bocas, que se compartían con la rapidez que se les escapaba del tiempo.

Agoney se dejó hacer, sin dejar de arrastrar sus manos por cada capa de piel que le quedaba cerca, pues el otro no se paraba quieto. No dejaba de moverse sobre él, estampando sus labios en su pecho, en sus brazos, en sus mejillas, haciéndole mucho más difícil poder detenerse solo en su cuello. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia, a la vez que lo entendía perfectamente: quería abarcar todo lo que quería y ya no tendría.

Se quejó cuando sintió la arena, ya muy marrón y pegajosa por el agua, sobre la piel de sus glúteos de la misma forma que ya había comenzado a adherirse por más partes de su cuerpo. El bañador había bajado hasta sus rodillas. Intentó dejarle más espacio entre sus piernas, siendo rápidamente aprovechado.

Jadeó cuando dejó de sentirle rodeando su entrepierna, cuando sus dedos, tras sumergirse en el agua, lo hicieron dentro de él.

-¿Bien? -preguntó el rubio, rozando su nariz con la suya. Tenía los labios abiertos y de color rojo. Se sentía bien sabiendo que era el que había provocado eso. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento acelerado, por lo que siguió golpeando aquel punto dentro de él con devoción.

Un gemido salió de sus propios labios y se recolocó sobre su cuerpo, mirándolo desde arriba. Sucio, con la respiración perdida, mojado. Volvió a suspirar, con la mente muy lejos de allí, perdida entre sábanas limpias de hotel, pero con el mismo olor ascendiendo a sus fosas nasales. Con el mismo sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

Se detuvo cuando unas manos tocaron sus brazos para pedírselo.

-No. No quiero –respiró hondo para recobrar el aliento-. No quiero que la última vez sea así -protestó, apoyando un codo para incorporarse en la arena. Se quejó por tener todavía los dedos dentro mientras hacia ese movimiento-. Vamos dentro –el rostro que le miraba alzó una ceja, sin entender nada. Resopló y, de no estar empapado, sus rizos oscuros habrían dado un saltito sobre su frente-. Vamos dentro, a una habitación.

-¿Estás loco? Aquí no nos ve nadie. ¿Sabes la que se liaría si nos descubriesen? -sus mejillas fueron apresadas por sus manos.

-Raoul, quiero hacerlo bien y no hasta arriba de mierda la última vez que estoy contigo –sus ojos oscuros le fulminaron con la mirada, haciéndole hervir por dentro. Haciéndole desearlo más-. Ahora, saca tus dedos de mí y escúchame: tengo un plan.

Una sonrisa divertida se asomó a sus labios ante su gesto serio por el monólogo que quería relatarle. Le empujó por el pecho, haciendo que cayese de nuevo sobre la orilla, trayendo consigo un chapoteo y una cara de sorpresa.

-Explícamelo -susurró, mordiéndose el labio y, lejos de alejarse, comenzando a mover el dedo corazón de la mano derecha. Hacia delante y hacia atrás, frotando sus paredes-. Si eres capaz de dar detalles.

El moreno aceptó el reto.

-Le pregunté a Ricky -tragó saliva y no alejó sus ojos de su mirada, cargada de malicia. _Se va a enterar_ , pensó, complacido por las sensaciones del juego y de las pequeñas penetraciones-, porque supuse que él sabría cómo hacerlo, él -frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios, evitando un jadeo al sentir estimulado el punto adecuado- debe ser el que más sepa de estar allá dentro.

Entonces sí gimió y el rubio tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no volverse loco ante su rostro descompuesto. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y aceleró un par de movimientos. Las piernas contrarias se enredaron en las suyas después de temblar.

-Las escaleras y el ascensor... -dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del canario, no esperándola- las vigilan personas diferentes. Podemos, ah, subir los dos en el ascensor, nuestras habitaciones están en plantas distintas, nadie sospechará por eso -respiró con fuerza por la nariz y sus manos se enterraron en la arena. La tierra se metió en sus uñas y, humedecida, hizo cosquillas en su palma-. Cuando nos pidan ver la llave al bajar del ascensor, se la mostraremos, como siempre, sin nada raro. Verán que es un número correcto y ya está. Después, yo me las apañaré para salir al patio –dijo las palabras con toda la lentitud del mundo, siendo él quien le retase entonces, al ser consciente de que el rubio, concentrado en sus palabras, había dejado de hacer en su cuerpo todo lo que podía. La reacción fue rápida. Y placentera-. Buscaré tu ventana (estarás atento) y me lanzarás la llave. ¡Mmm! -entrecerró los ojos, pero consiguió no darle el gusto de alejarlos de su rostro. Se concentró en sus labios, brillantes por su saliva, siendo humedecidos continuamente por su dueño-. Mm. Subiré por la escalera y fingiré que tu llave es mía cuando tenga que enseñársela a un tío diferente al que lo hiciste tú y, ah... entonces podré follarte en tu habitación como nos dé la gana.

No supo si le gustó más la idea, que fue acompañada en su cabeza con imágenes explícitas que podía imaginar a la perfección por sus encuentros anteriores, o que las embestidas se hiciesen más fuertes por ocurrir lo mismo en la mente que le acompañaba, pero se corrió con ganas, siendo tapados sus ruidos por sus propios pies golpeando en el agua. Aunque, de forma genial, era imposible que nadie más que ellos los hubiese oído.

La boca que tantas ganas tenía de besar bajó a su pecho, pero no siendo este su objetivo pasó por él con velocidad, terminando por enredar su lengua en su extensión. Agoney acopló sus manos a su cabello rubio, haciéndole castaños algunos mechones por culpa de haberlas tenido en casi barro. Intentar recobrar la respiración con un paisaje así parecía un reto.

Soltó una pequeña risa por culpa del ruido de succión que se escuchó cuando se apartó de él. Negó con la cabeza llevando sus dedos a su nuca. Raoul se relamió y le miró con diversión.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando?

El peninsular vio cómo el canario se encogía de hombros.

-Dímelo tú.

Ambos se echaron a reír y Raoul se tumbó sobre su pecho, dejando que todos los músculos de su espalda se relajasen. Agoney hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de jugar con su pelo. Se encontraba muy a gusto así. Era el momento en el que más cómodo se había sentido en todo el curso. Posiblemente en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que no vería más al moreno. Y eso que lo normal era que no le viese.

-No volverás de Tenerife nunca, ¿verdad? A la península.

-No lo creo.

Asintió varias veces y Agoney recibió sus labios en los propios, de buen grado. Le rodeó la espalda con las manos y Raoul apoyó las suyas en su cintura. Le sonrió y el rubio prensó que era la sonrisa más dulce que le había dedicado.

Después de todo, lo que les unía sólo había sido eso. Sexo. Sus cuerpos desnudándose, pegándose y sudándose. Ni siquiera sabían demasiado el uno del otro, no habían hablado tanto. Quizás un par de conversaciones en la cama antes de que Raoul se volviese a su casa o antes de dormir por no marcharse. Pero nada más. Sin embargo, le daba pena pensar en no volver a estar con él.

Y era raro, ¿no?

Especialmente porque creía que al moreno le pasaba lo mismo, por eso, a pesar de tener minutos a cuenta gotas, se veía entretenido trazando líneas en su espalda sin ver qué lunares unía, en lugar de estar ya dando brazadas hasta el imponente edificio al que todos en su interior llamaban cárcel.

-¿Vamos? -sugirió él. Estaba cómodo... pero quería ese tiempo que no tenían.

Agoney asintió y ambos se pusieron en pie. Se besaron, riendo por lo sucios que estaban, como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo. Aquella niñez que parecía haberles entrado era producto de un descanso robado a ese sitio de mierda que les apresaba. Se lanzaron al agua, donde aprovecharon a limpiarse un poco, y se indicaron por señas por donde iría cada uno, para recuperar su ropa y llevar a cabo su idea.

Las ganas de Raoul, que se había ocultado por un momento gracias a esa nostalgia que ya parecía nacer aún estando el canario cerca, surgieron de nuevo al pensarlo. La prisa que se dio, derivada de ello, no fue la suficiente como para llegar el primero, pues Agoney ya esperaba al ascensor cuando él se plantó delante de sus puertas.

El moreno, como él, se había adecentado como había podido, manteniendo su pelo empapado y, de fijarse con atención, restos de arena en la ropa. El bañador mojado quedó escondido para buscarlo después. Tendría miedo de que pudiesen descubrirles si no estuviese mirándole atentamente. Le resultaba arrebatador. Le atraía muchísimo y en ese momento podía ser perfectamente el hombre más atractivo del planeta.

Dio gracias al cielo por mantener un poco de cordura, pues por poco no le plantó un beso en toda la boca.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro del ascensor y completamente aislados del exterior, se besaron con todas esas ganas, siendo apretado Raoul contra uno de los laterales del cubículo. Le gimió en los labios al no esperarlo y sus ansias crecieron. No aguantaría esperar mucho más sin tocar y ser tocado. Se permitió poco el recrearse en el cuerpo ajeno (le hubiese gustado rodearle la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos), pero, estando ya alejándose sus bocas y sus roces, el ascensor dio un fuerte bote. Ellos mismos dieron un respingo como acto reflejo.

Y el ascensor se paró.

-¿Qué pasó? -se preguntó en voz alta Agoney, con el ceño fruncido al ver ya jodido su plan. _Yo sólo quiero echar un polvo, hostia._

-No lo sé, pero pinta a que se ha estropeado...

El moreno pulsó un par de veces el botón de la planta en la que estaba su habitación. Nada pasó. Definitivamente, estaban encerrados dentro.

-Joder -golpeó el espejo con el puño-. Qué mala suerte.

Raoul permaneció callado durante unos segundos, en los que ni siquiera se movió.

-O... qué buena.

Agoney se giró a hacia él y le pilló mirándole con una ceja alzada. _Y si..._

Su espalda chocó contra los botones por un empujón brusco del rubio. Se aferró a su espalda con rapidez, sacando su ropa de sus pantalones y acariciando su espalda. Oh, sí, ahora sí que se venía. Apretó sus músculos y le empujó del culo para pegarle más a él, le retó con la mirada y sus labios se pegaron, muy levemente, pues las que realmente se fundieron fueron sus lenguas.

-Habrá que tener cuidado -masculló contra sus labios. Raoul sólo asentía mientras le besaba. Sentía sus manos por todas partes. Ambos sabían que también debían darse prisa, porque, sí, vale, tardarían en sacarlos de allí, pero no podían saber exactamente cuándo-. Y a lo mejor deberíamos no hacer mucho ruido y... Raoul. Raoul, escúchame -apretó sus mejillas para alejarle de su cuello y hacer que se mirasen a los ojos-. A mí ya me da igual, porque no me queda tanto para salir de aquí y puedo soportarlo... pero a ti te queda por lo menos un año más y no quiero que te hagan la cruz por encontrarnos... acá.

El rubio asintió, compresivo y, abrazándole por la cintura, le alejó de la pared para llevarle hasta el centro del elevador.

-A saber qué nos harían si nos encontrasen... -dijo serio, dolido. Todos sabían historias. Todos habían oído alguna vez gritos que no interpretaban como buenos. Todos habrían echado a alguien en falta durante días de conocerse entre ellos. Y le repugnaba y le daba miedo, pero a la vez, mezclado con el olor del cuerpo cercano, con el calor que le trasmitía, con las ganas que le quemaban, lo sentía un pecado tan apetecible en el que caer, un riesgo tan divertido. Sí, si burlar su vigilancia con el plan anterior aumentaba sus ganas, hacerlo en aquel cubículo le consumía de morbo por dentro. Tragó saliva y se le escapó un gemido suave, que hizo que el moreno le mirase interrogante- a saber qué nos harían si nos encontrasen desnudos, sudorosos. Follando –le miró a los ojos-. Follando.

Agoney notó como toda humedad que podía haber en su piel se esfumaba, trasladándose a una parte concreta de su cuerpo.

-Joder...

Al rubio le gustó verle deshacerse (otra vez), esta vez por su boca y de una manera mucho menos sexual, pero igual de provocativa. Se acercó a él hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja.

-Nos encontrarían haciéndolo tan fuerte, con tantas ganas –las manos del canario apresaron su culo, amasándolo y acercándolo más a él, dejándolos pegados. Suspiró-. Me verían tocarte con tal devoción... que les daría envidia, es que se sentirían incómodos de lo cachondos que les pondría verme cachondo contigo -se le escapó una sonrisa cuando, además de notar lo que despertada en el chico por la presión de su erección en el muslo, este no era capaz de contenerse: tiró de sus pantalones con violencia, dejando el trasero que estaba acariciando al aire-. Y entonces...

Apenas le dejó decir un par de palabras más, le aupó, haciendo que sus piernas le rodeasen la cintura (y se le escapase un gemido) y apretando más sus glúteos, besando su clavícula.

-Cállate, ya... -le jadeó en el oído, antes de atrapar su boca y después de quitarle con rapidez el jersey. Tiró de los botones de la camisa. Raoul, temeroso de que los hiciese saltar todos, comenzó a desabrocharlos en el orden contrario a él para librarse antes de la prenda. En cuanto volvió a tener los dedos ajenos sobre las curvas de su desnudez nuevamente, pasó a imitarle, desnudándole con las manos como gustaba de hacer con la mirada.

-¿No te ves capaz de escucharme hablar? -le retó.

-No sin correrme.

Le hubiese gustado perderse en el pique que amenazaba la sonrisa de sus labios sonrosados, pero no le dejó seguir hablando ocupándolos con los suyos. El canario ya había tenido suficiente de bromas, paseó sus labios por su garganta, apretó su cuerpo y separó sus nalgas con los dedos, con torpeza por la rapidez empleada. Se moría de ganas de estar ahí dentro, de volverle el favor que le brindase en la orilla del lago.

-Espera... -chasqueó la lengua el rubio. Asintió.

-No quiero hacerte daño -tiró de él para colocarlo de rodillas en el suelo y se posicionó detrás de él. Afianzó sus manos en sus caderas y descubrieron el espejo.

No era como si no fuesen perfectamente conscientes de que estaba allí, pero lo habían olvidado por la excitación y ahora, justo en frente de ellos, les devolvía una imagen sobreexcitada de sus cuerpos en su reflejo. Agoney miró a su compañero y le vio completamente embelesado: mirándose a sí mismo, viendo sus mejillas enrojecidas, su cuello brillante, su pecho lleno de movimiento y su miembro a punto de explotar. Atrapó este último y lo zarandeó de arriba abajo un par de veces, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos, antes de llevar sus dedos hasta sus labios.

No era la primera vez que le veía lamerlos, pero sí la primera que lo hacía a través de un espejo. Que sus ojos estaban conectados gracias a un tercero mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de su boca, de entre sus labios rojos por su uso y brillantes por su saliva. Nunca pensó que pudiese ponerle tanto ver cómo alguien le _comía_ falange a falange.

No era el ascensor su habitación y el suelo su cama, pero los encontró suficientes, siendo esto confirmado por su grado de excitación. Porque el lugar no importaba, lo que le traía de cabeza era el dueño de la lengua que ensalivaba sus dedos.

Cuando la lubricación fue adecuada, los sacó de forma definitiva de su cavidad bucal (que protestó) para llevarlos hasta otra. Volvió a separar sus nalgas, apoyó su mentón en el hombro (que había conseguido enrojecer gracias a los mordiscos y besos que le diese cuando aún estaba en su boca) e introdujo sus dedos, despacio, pero de forma firme.

El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi apoyándola en su pecho, con un gemido que sonaba a protesta, pero ambos sabían que no lo era. Por otro lado... el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus ojos miel estaban fijos... en otros ojos miel.

-¿Te gusta verte? -susurró en su oído, de la misma forma que antes recibiese él las fantasías- ¿Qué tipo de egocentrismo es ese? -chasqueó la lengua- Aunque quién no querría verte -lamió su mejilla con lentitud y empezó a embestirle con un ritmo más fuerte.

Le mataba sentirle tan apretado, casi tanto como que cada vez lo estuviese menos y fuese más consciente de que pronto sería su turno y no el de sus dedos, que tanta envidia le daban. Pensó por un momento en el ruido y le gustó la idea de reproducir más a menudo las respiraciones contrarias. Le mordió el cuello y el hombro.

Al peninsular le gustaría decir que se sintió vacío cuando los movimientos se perdieron y sus causantes salieron de él, pero es que su corazón dio un brinco al saber lo que tocaba. No le dio ninguna pena decir adiós a esas caricias internas que tanto le gustaban (también por lo aturdido que estaba gracias al espejo). Los segundos en los que pudo pensar en eso se disiparon rápidamente: sintió más fuerza intentando hacerse paso en su entrada. Todavía no era nada, pero gimió, loco de deseo, por conocer ya de sobra ese miembro y lo que sabía hacerle.

Escuchó el susurro del moreno, el que me decía que le frenase si lo necesitaba, pero ni le dio importancia ni le hizo caso, porque sí, los primeros momentos pudieron no ser los más agradables, pero tenía tantas ganas de llegar a los placenteros y tal placer ya acumulado, que simplemente no quería parar.

Se sentía deshacer con cada embestida, con las miradas que se dedicaban a través del espejo. Con su propio reflejo en el espejo, caliente, cansado y extasiado.

Gimoteó cuando la erección contraria salió de él, con demasiada rapidez. Pero sólo buscó una posición más cómoda. Se dejó mover por sus manos, que le llevaron sobre él cuando se hubo tumbado boca arriba en el suelo. Se alzó lo suficiente como para alinearse con su miembro antes de dejarse caer sobre él. Una y otra vez. Con sus ojos puestos sobre su propia boca, a falta de poder besar la contraria, esa que también jadeaba, mientras las manos que le pertenecían tocaban su espalda y agarraban sus manos.

El rubio se encontraba sorprendido con todo lo que le causaba el espejo, pero también maravillado. Le gustaba verle la cara a su compañero mientras lo hacían, pero nunca pensó que le pusiese tanto ver su propio placer. Ver cómo su cuerpo se contraria, sus labios boqueaban y sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

El moreno no tenía tiempo para estar molesto por no poder tomar su cuello con fuerza para irrumpir en su boca con la lengua: estaba muy ocupado intentado acoplar sus propios movimientos de cadera a los brincos del muchacho. Palmeó su nalga derecha antes de volver a sujetar sus caderas, pero esa visión le despistó. Su culo, tan blanco como el resto de su piel, blando, contrayéndose por la presencia de su miembro en él, moviéndose por los botes de la postura. Rojo por su toque, con las marcas de sus dedos. Lo apretó con fuerza una vez más, ambas nalgas. Las amasó. Azotó una y después la otra. Tiró de ellas hacia los lados. Les clavó las uñas a la vez que hacía fuerza para impulsarse más rápido con las caderas. Gimió más ronco, mucho más, estaba tan cerca.

Los jadeos y suspiros contrarios sonaron más altos que los suyos y le recordó mirándose en el espejo, mirando lo cachondo que estaba y poniéndose aún peor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de que el orgasmo, fuerte, mucho más que en la orilla u otras veces de verano, le sacudiese.

No pudo verlo, pero mientras él llevaba a cabo esos golpes finales, el rubio había tenido que sentirlos intensos en su interior a la vez que se veía incapaz de cerrar la boca, con la boca imposiblemente roja. Con todo él fuera de control. Cuando vio sus propias primeras gotas de semen manchar su reflejo, estuvo a punto de correrse otra vez sólo con la imagen.

Se dejó caer a su lado en cuanto sacó el miembro de su entrada, suspirando ambos.

Raoul pasó un brazo por su cintura y Agoney le atrajo lo suficiente como para abrazarle.

Era cómodo. Aunque estuviesen sucios y empapados en sudor, cansados y muertos de calor. Era agradable. Permanecieron así hasta que consiguieron ajustar respiración.

-Venga, tenemos que vestirnos y hacer como si nada, que no creo que tarden mucho más -dijo el moreno, comenzando a alejarse.

-Espera -el rubio le tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él, animándole a que ambos, que ya se habían incorporado, se tumbasen de nuevo- Quedémonos un rato así.

-Raou-

-Por favor -se fijó en sus ojos. Le brillaban y no de deseo. Los tenía llenos de lágrimas. Acababa de ser consciente de que, cuando saliesen de allí, sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse-. Por favor, sólo un poco más. Nos vestimos si quieres, pero... estamos así más después -su voz era apenas un susurro-. Por favor.

Agoney no dijo nada, sólo se tumbó a su lado y le rodeó la cintura. Trazó formas y figuras sobre su cadera con los dedos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estás así? -preguntó, triste por su mirada rota.

-Me he dado cuenta de que eres más importante de lo que pensaba -le sonrió de forma débil-. De que... puede que no hayamos seguido en contacto, pero sabía que estabas por aquí y me acordaba de todo. Y me sentía un poco menos solo. Y... pensaba -sorbió por la nariz. Se le habían escapado ya un par de lágrimas. Agoney las limpió- en que esto no podía estar mal por muy mal que lo pasemos aquí, porque todo lo que sentía acostándome contigo no podía estar mal cuando me hacía sentir tan bien -tiró de un pequeña zona de vello en el brazo del chico, agradeciendo que no se quejase-. Que sé que parecerá una tontería, porque puedo recordarlo igual, pero... sabré que estás muy lejos y este curso estaba siendo más fácil porque sabía que estabas cerca -se frotó los ojos y miró los contrarios-. Sé que es egoísta, pero te voy a echar de menos. Aunque me alegre que te vayas de esta mierda y tus padres te acepten. Lo mereces.

El isleño sonrió y le besó en la frente.

-La península y mi hogar están muy lejos -reconoció-. Pero el correo postal también llega, aunque tarde más, podemos mandarnos cartas –propuso. Y lo propuso sinceramente, aunque el Raoul llegase a preguntarse si estaría resultando patético. A él también le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba-. En mi casa tenemos teléfono fijo y seguro que puedes encontrar una cabina telefónica en alguna calle -Raoul asintió-. Este verano puede que lo pase aquí y podamos seguir viéndonos, que supongo que mis padres tampoco estarán preparados para dejarme completamente a mis anchas ya -se encogió de hombros, con una risa. Agachó la cabeza-. Yo también te echaré de menos. Para mí también mejoró todo contigo. Que... que tu familia te rechace es muy duro -llevó sus ojos hasta los suyos antes de seguir hablando-, conocer que no eres raro ayuda y... que algo así no puede estar tan mal -terminó por parafrasear sus palabras. Se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

-Estoy tan harto de estar aquí. Quiero terminar todo el curso que viene y salir de aquí -bufó, viéndolo el mayor estorbo a aquello que tenían. Si estuviesen en otra Universidad, si su situación se viese de otra manera, a lo mejor podían no sólo follar tranquilos, sino pasar tardes tomando cafés con naturalidad, besarse más, estrechar esa relación que tenían. O quizás no se hubiesen conocido, no hubiesen tenido la necesidad de verse comprendidos en un chaval desconocido que, además de compartir el bajar del mismo vagón, también tenía un escudo idéntico en la chaqueta-. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé qué cojones hacer cómo puto trabajo final.

-¿Hablas de esa mierda que se expone ante el jurado y el salón de actos? ¿La que parece una competición para que nos veamos unos a otros como rivales? -se estiró para alcanzar una camisa y cubrirles con ella, haciendo que tuviesen que arrimarse más.

Esa misma. El mejor proyecto era premiado con una bonificación económica y una enorme subida en la nota final, después de todo, se suponía que era un trabajo que debía ocuparles mucho tiempo (cuánto más tiempo estudiasen, menos se fijaban en los demás).

Él se estaba especializando en Arte y se hacía una idea de lo que presentarían sus compañeros: obras plásticas, elaborados ensayos. Pero él no disfrutaba tanto de esas cosas él era de... _acordes._

Raoul se incorporó y miró a Agoney, que le miró con confusión

-Te voy a escribir una canción -el ceño del moreno se frunció-. A ti, a esto -les señaló a los dos-. Y ellos tendrán que comérsela con patatas desde sus sillones. Me oirán hablar y me escucharán hablar de ti.

-¿Pero estás loco? ¿Cómo vas a...

-Lo voy a hacer. Quiero hacerte a ti. Hacer canciones es lo único que sé hacer -se puso una mano en el pecho-. Hacer de verdad, desde aquí -negó con la cabeza un par de veces-. Nadie tiene por qué saber de qué estoy hablando. Esa es la magia de las armonías y los versos -sonrió-. Son interpretables. Pero para mí su significado vas a ser tú.

Agoney balbuceó, se tapó los ojos con las manos y suspiró.

-Está bien -masculló.

-Tampoco te iba a pedir permiso -refunfuñó-. Quiero hacer esto. En serio. Ponerles todo esto delante y que lo tomen sin poder verlo como algo dañino. No lo es -el isleño le miraba tan serio como él hablaba. Se inclinó sobre él para acariciar su mejilla-. Se van a joder y me van a escuchar cantarle a un hombre con el que jodo.

Eso le sacó una carcajada. Agoney le acarició la rodilla. Raoul estaba feliz. Ya casi podía oír notas en su cabeza.

-¿Y yo podré escucharla?

Raoul le miró, dudoso. Para cuando él entregase su trabajo, él ya estaría lejos. No sabía exactamente qué significaba aquella frase. Pero la tomaba.

-Sí.

Tuvieron que vestirse rápidamente cuando el ascensor empezó a emitir ruidos. Recuperaron toda su ropa y, con la que no se vería, limpiaron los estropicios y rezaron para que nada sospechoso se quedase. Agoney le notó la cara seria de nuevo y, con muchas dudas por no querer meterle en un lío, le propuso llevar a cabo el plan del juego de llaves más tarde, cuando entrase más la noche, para pasar un rato juntos, en su cuarto, hablando en la cama. Pensando en voz alta.

Y lo hicieron. Igual que alguna otra vez, en la que Raoul abría la ventana con grandes marcos de madera, recordándole a una verja o una jaula, para dejar caer la llave. El aire puro le llenaba los pulmones.

_Y dónde irán, los besos que robamos a la oscuridad_

Igual que ese verano, que compartieron entre hoteles, sábanas y, ahora también, estrofas y melodías. Ese verano en el que hubo menos sexo, pero fue más especial. Ese verano que les unió más, que les permitió soñar con esa vida, con esa plenitud que se regalaban.

Ese verano que fue suyo. Con menos miedo, con más esperanza.

_Los sueños que pedí a la estrella fugaz_

Y todo podría haber terminado el quince de septiembre que Agoney le dejó a unos metros de aquella cárcel, ayudándole a bajar sus maletas antes de volver a por las suyas preparadas para volar, porque le dejó a unos metros y no en la puerta cómo podría hacer otra persona, como lo haría una novia. Porque el moreno se marchaba, aunque hubiese hablado de sus estudios y su búsqueda de oficio para lograr una estabilidad que les permitiese cercanía.

Pero el quince de septiembre fue el principio de su revolución solitaria. De sus versos repetidos una y otra vez en su habitación, de las melodías tocadas una y otra vez en piano y guitarra para ver cuál sonaba mejor, del convencimiento de que era más dueño de la obra la musa que el mismo y que por ello debía ser digna y perfecta.

El quince de septiembre regresó al infierno tras haber estado en el cielo. Por eso luchó más.

_Y llevaré el quince de septiembre grabado en mi piel,_

_el día en el que el cielo se cayó a mis pies,_

Agarró el micrófono con fuerza y lo ajustó a su altura en ese gran auditorio por el que ya varios compañeros habían pasado minutos antes que él, el último día del curso, de la carrera. Suspiró y tocó varias veces la cabeza del aparato para probarlo. Le indicó al técnico que diese al _play_ a la base instrumental sobre la que él iba a cantar. Y lo hizo tranquilo, porque no tenía ningún motivo para estar nervioso. Porque tenían un significado enorme para él las palabras que pretendía soltar allí subido.

Porque no había dejado de repetirse, desde el quince de septiembre, que la de Agoney no fue una despedida, sino una espera para regalarse todo lo que quisieran en ese futuro que querían asegurarse. Para poder regalárselo.

_el día en que te fuiste **con un gran por qué**_

**Author's Note:**

> La canción es Quince de septiembre de Jaula de grillos, y recomiendo volver a leer esta parte final después de escucharla, en especial lo último. ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
